In a New Light
by tvjunkie
Summary: Episode Addition; Janet and Jack


Author's Note: I just watched the episode where Jack and Janet (or should I say Duke and Desiree lol?) get hooked up by Compudate, and I got inspired to write… this short story takes place after the episode ended. This is my first Three's Company fic. I'd appreciate any feedback. I hope y'all enjoy! :)  
  
*****  
  
1 In a New Light  
  
Rated PG  
  
Janet laid on her bed, wide awake. For the umpteenth time, she turned her head to see what time it was. 2:35 am. She sighed. She was tired, but there was too much rolling around in her head for her to be able to sleep.  
  
Over the past few hours, she'd gone over every moment of her and Jack's "date" in her mind. The moment when they'd both realized the computer had fixed them up with each other… She'd had knots in her stomach from that moment on, fidgeting like a teenager on her first date. Then the pathetic attempt at one simple kiss…  
  
And somewhere in the middle of all that, she'd found herself wishing that it WAS a real date.  
  
But Jack didn't want to be more than friends. And she'd made sure to let him know she felt exactly the same way.  
  
The only problem was, she didn't.  
  
She kicked the covers away and got out of bed. All this thinking was depressing her and making her head hurt. She headed for the kitchen. Maybe some cold milk and cookies would help her sort this whole thing out.  
  
~*~  
  
On the other side of the wall, Jack couldn't sleep, either. The same thoughts were running through his mind.  
  
He didn't understand where all these feelings for Janet were coming from. It was Janet, for crying out loud! His pal, his friend, his roommate…  
  
He got up and put on his robe, deciding to get a midnight snack.  
  
The last thing he was expecting as he pushed open the kitchen door was to see… "Janet!" He recovered from his surprise, and smiled. "Fancy meeting you here. What are you doing up so late?"  
  
Janet shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Want some cookies and milk?" she asked. She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, though her pulse was already speeding up. Get a grip, Janet, she scolded herself.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Jack replied. He grabbed a plate and a glass, and sat down opposite from her, trying to keep himself from staring.  
  
They sat in silence for a bit.  
  
"So pretty embarrassing what happened, huh?" Jack asked.  
  
Janet forced a laugh. "Yeah, I know. That's the last time I let a computer pick my dates for me."  
  
"Hey! I'm not THAT bad."  
  
This time Janet's laugh was genuine. "I didn't mean it that way, Jack." She reached over the table to squeeze his hand. The spark between them was unexpected, and Janet quickly removed her hand.  
  
"Um, I think I'll go to bed now." She stood up, taking her dishes to the sink. She turned, about to ask Jack to hand her his dishes. Instead she found his face just inches from hers.  
  
There was an absolute silence in the room as their eyes locked. Janet's lips parted slightly, and Jack took it as an invitation.  
  
This kiss was much different from the kiss they had shared earlier in the restaurant, which had been little more than a peck.  
  
No, this time they took their time. Jack softly brushed his lips against Janet's. The instant desire from that simple touch surprised them both. They deepened the kiss, Janet opening her mouth to meet Jack's tongue with her own. They tangled together, tasting each other for the first time, a light hint of chocolate present. Jack's arms wrapped around Janet's waist, pulling her closer to him. Janet's fingers entwined in his hair. Their kiss became more intense, each of them moaning into each other's mouths, until they broke away, needing to catch their breath.  
  
"Oh, boy," Janet breathed.  
  
"Uhuh," Jack agreed, his voice strained.  
  
Janet stepped away from him; his hands on her hips was making it difficult to think clearly. "What -- What are we doing?"  
  
Jack simply stared at her. Her face was flushed, her lips nicely moist and swollen from his kisses, making him want to do nothing more than to kiss her again.  
  
How had he never seen how sexy she was?  
  
"Jack?" Janet's voice was slightly shaking. The lustful look in his eyes was making her weak in the knees, and sending butterflies into her stomach.  
  
"I think we were kissing," Jack finally answered.  
  
"You know what I mean." She thought back to how upset Terry had been at the thought of them dating. "What about Terry?"  
  
With a devilish grin, Jack asked, "You want her to join us?"  
  
"Jack!!" Janet blushed. "Be serious. We can't, I mean, we shouldn't--"  
  
"What are you saying?" Jack asked. "You want to pretend this never happened?"  
  
"I just don't want to jeopardize our friendship. Do you?"  
  
"No," Jack admitted. He didn't have many real friends, much less female friends.  
  
"So friends, then?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Friends."  
  
"Friends," Janet repeated, a definite note of regret in her voice.  
  
They stood awkwardly, neither knowing how to leave. They finally started walking towards the door, Janet a good three steps behind Jack.  
  
They stopped at their respective rooms, and looked at each other before going in.  
  
"Well… good night." Janet smiled weakly.  
  
"Night."  
  
They both knew that things had changed between them, but where that would eventually lead, neither of them had a clue.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
